Disobeyed
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Kabuto disobeys Orochimaru and is getting punished. OroKabu!


**Disobeyed**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**Kabuto has disobeyed his master, now he must be punished!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Orochimaru OR Kabuto!**

"You have disobeyed me Kabuto." Orochimaru said to his subordinate, whom was blindfolded, and was tied to his bed by the bedposts. "You couldn't bring me Sasuke, why not?" The medic remained silent. "I believe that you are jealous."

"What?" The otonin yelled.

"Yes, I believe that you are afraid, that **he** will be getting all of **your** attention."

"Why would I be jealous of such a little **brat**!" The sannin sat on the bed next to Kabuto.

"I don't know Kabuto, you tell me."

"I have nothing to be jealous of, I have everything I will ever need, food, a place to live, a place to work, and you."

"Me?" The sannin asked.

"Yes sir."

"Why me?"

"I don't believe that I have an answer for you sir."

"Hmm... I see it now, if Sasuke comes here, you are afraid that I will not notice you, or do this." Orochimaru then pressed his lips to the young medics. Kabuto felt his cheeks getting hot. The sannin pulls away. "Awwwww, now you're blushing! How adorable!" He swoops down and licks Kabuto's neck, earning a gasp form the otonin. Orochimaru sucked on a spot on his medics neck that caused him to moan out to him. The sannin stopped sucking on his medics neck and pulled out a kunai. He smirked at the mark that was as dark as Kabuto's outfit. The snake master then cut off the subordinate's shirt, purposefully slicing the medics chest lightly. After the shirt was on the floor, the sannin smiled and leant over, licking up the blood, causing the medic to moan.

**- Kabuto's POV -**

The feel of my masters tongue on my bare chest was almost too much to handle, I had to let my noises out.

"You're such a virgin Kabuto, it's funny." My master said, causing y to blush. "If I untie your hands and take off the blindfold, will you play nice?"

"Yes my lord." I then feel the ropes around my hands disappear along with the blindfold. I open my eyes and rub my wrists. I then feel my pants and boxers being cut off. I look down in embarrassment as my hard cock was standing proud for my master.

"Oh, is this for me?" My lord asked me.

"Yes sir." I confessed. He smiled and leant down to meet my throbbing length. He slowly licked the tip, then blew some cool air onto it, making some precum peek out to him. He leant over farther and licked it off.

"You taste good Kabuto." I blush. His ebony hair tickled my stomach and my thighs. He then stuck my length into his mouth. I bucked my hips up and moaned. Orochimaru then sat up. "Have you learned your lesson Kabuto?"

"Yes! Yes! YES! PLEASE!" I yelled. The snake master chuckles and released my ankles. He took off his clothes, then lied down on the bed right next to me.

"If you want something, take it. I'm your bitch." I smile and jump up on him. I straddle his face, but hold myself above his mouth. He opens his mouth, knowing what I want him to do. I thrust my cock into his mouth. I moan loudly as I thrust in and out of his warm cavern. I looked down to him, his eyes were closed and he sucked hard on my dick. I moaned louder as he lunged his head up, taking all of me in. I quickly thrust in and out of him. He eventually signals for me to stop, so I pull my cock out. "I'll sit up against the wall, so you can stand." I nod and get off of him. He sits up and scoots back, leaning against the wall. He smiles. I crawl up to him and stand up on his bed. My cock lined up perfectly with his mouth. He opened and I thrust in. I could hear his head pounding against the wall, but I didn't care, he was alright, and mine. My heart started to race, I started panting, and I felt like I was about to release. I pull out so just my tip is in, he sucks hard and I yell out his name as I release into his mouth. I pull out and he swallows. He then licks me clean. I sit on the bed next to my master. I trail my hands down to my tight ass hole. The sannin just looked at me eagerly. He leaned over. "Stretch yourself, if you do, you can ride me." He whispered into my ear, then licked the shell. I slowly inserted a finger and winced.

"It... it hurts." I say.

"It will feel better soon, I promise." I nod as I slowly pump the finger in and out of me. "Add another one."

"But sir-"

"DO IT!" He yelled at me. I nodded my head, then obeyed. I moaned as it went into me. I thrust them in and out, moaning loudly, I spread my fingers, stretching me even further. The snake master chuckled. "You're ready for it." He said. I pulled the fingers out and straddled my master. I lined his hard cock up with my ass, he grabbed my waist firmly, and thrust me down onto it, his cock going deep into me. I threw my head back and moaned. He pulled me back up, then thrust me back down.

"Mmmm... so deep! It's so deep!" I moan as his dick goes in and out of me, going faster.

"Lean back a bit." I do as he says. He thrusts me back down and I scream out in pleasure as he struck my prostate. He did this over and over again.

"O-orochi-maruuuu Samaaaaaaa!" I screamed out to him. He thrust up into me as he thrust me down onto him. He shoots his liquid deep into me and mine shoots out onto his chest. I hop off of him and wipe him clean with my cut shirt. I lied down next to him.

"Don't ever disobey me again... or else, we'll do this again." My master threatened.

"Of course my lord, I wouldn't want it any other way." I smirked and drifted to sleep.


End file.
